


In the Darkness

by LPuhuh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Maybe a bit of consensual issue here? but you know how Annatar's charm works...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron（Annatar）/Celebrimbor，原本是想写福利啦，结果写着写着就越来越暗黑向了……然后这篇还蛮kinky蛮黄暴的，但我真不知道要怎么tag这篇里kinky的部分……</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

和他那声名显赫却也非议诸多的亲族相比，Celebrimbor的身型算不得高挑矫健，但常年经受炉火烈焰炙烤的蜜色肌肤之下，是锤炼出了各种稀世名珍的有力躯体。而此刻，这具躯体的主人，当世最杰出的精灵工匠，Feanor家族的直系继承人，正安睡于寝殿的卧榻上。连日来不眠不休地在铸造所内打磨他最新的作品，结果便是此刻犹如受到了Lorien的召唤，任由自己徜徉在Valinor的梦之花园里，即使身边坐着中土世界最大的邪恶生灵也毫无醒觉。当然，彼时的Sauron还披着他细心炮制的皮囊，一头璀璨的金发和澄碧净空的双眼，让初次见面之人都误以为自己见到了在中土并不多见的凡雅精灵，而更有甚者在见识了他精湛的锻造之术和巧言集智的才华之后，便认定这位必是维拉派来中土造福于众生的迈雅。Annatar——这个拥有昆雅名字的陌生来客，既不承认也不否认关于他的种种传言，每每只是谦卑地表示他所知的一切皆受Laurelin和Telperion这对金银双树圣光的蒙福，而他曾一心侍奉Aule，故在愤怒之战结束后的第二纪，来到这片首生子女和次生子女最初的家园，以自己微薄之力，传播阿门洲的福祉于世间。Eregion的子民听完这席话，便再不疑它。

此刻金发的邪恶仆从坐在窗边，一手把玩着一枚内圈镌刻着古老铭文的素戒，一手心不在焉地翻看记录着Celebrimbor和他父亲祖父多年心血的珍宝图册，这其间的每一页都附有极为详实的制造工序和精美插画，贝尔兰的沉没将这卷图册里名目众多的宝物都带到了只有水之主宰Ulmo才可到达的浩瀚深处。但流淌着Feanor血液的诺多精灵并没有沉溺于悲伤的过往，而是全身心地投入到了创造的热情中。每一次Annatar回到Ost-in-Edhil，Celebrimbor都会邀请他到自己府上小住，两人不分昼夜地探讨铸造技艺，隔一阵子交换彼此所造之物供对方鉴赏评判更是渐渐成了他俩的习惯，近来更是变了一种无需多言的约定。

当Sauron还是那个备受尊崇的迈雅Mairon时，他就擅长通过创造之物蛊惑人心，这也许便是他不费吹灰之力就获取了Celebrimbor信任的原因。但即使是他那黑暗虚空里的主人也未必知晓，Sauron同样被他所造之物的荣耀所束缚，而每一颗被他诱惑的心，同样在Sauron的意识里挥之不去，直至它们终将被摧毁的命运来临。在Sauron看来，没有什么景象能比一个纯粹的灵魂在他手中碎裂更壮美。当年Celebrimbor父亲的长兄Maedhros在被钉上Thangorodrim的尖峰之前，Sauron可没少花时间受命折磨这位刚丧父又被囚的可怜诺多王族。但无论用尽怎样卑鄙邪恶的手段，他都没法触及红发精灵的魂魄半分。并非彼时的Sauron还不擅刑囚之术，只是从一开始他就被对方视为邪恶大敌，肉体的折磨凌辱被一道坚韧的愤怒之墙隔绝在黑暗的这一头，而另一头是闪耀的灵魂之火，烧尽了Sauron精心编织的谎言和胁迫，容不下一丝轻信和怯懦。这也是最终他不得不建议Melkor将这个顽固的精灵王子交由时间来惩罚。日晒雨淋的孤寂或许没法打碎Maedhros的魂魄，但也足以让他品尝足够绵长的痛苦而最终选择放弃自己的生命。当然此后Feanor的长子意外被救走，这也让Sauron和他的主人一样，对诺多的王族血脉产生了一种异样的渴望，渴望对其彻底摧毁。而Sauron坚信，彻底的摧毁只有一种方式，即占有他们的躯体和灵魂，然后将之碾成碎片。

假如Celebrimbor有一丝他那睿智美丽的亲族Galadriel的感知力，或许将来的一切都不会发生。但万事没有如果，所以现在黑发的工匠在睡梦中发出一声低沉的呢喃，他的眉头微蹙，饱满的双唇流露出一丝不安的气息，之前放松的身躯似乎也绷紧了。Annatar放下手边的图册，来到床边，他悄声无息地俯下身，坚强有力的双手覆上那略显僵硬的四肢，纤长灵巧的手指来回轻抚着每一丝紧绷的经络，属于迈雅的医者神力如温暖的泉水般注入身下的精灵，方才还被梦魇缠绕的宿主现在却被一股安详宁和的光芒笼罩着。Annatar柔顺的金发随着他半卧的姿势垂下来，落在睡梦中的精灵脸颊上，后者像是终于意识到了什么，轻颤的双眼倏地睁开，露出一双闪耀着暮星光辉的灰色眼眸。

“你醒了。”虽然离上次一别已有数年，Annatar的声音却依旧如天籁般动人心弦。

“你怎么来了？”Celebrimbor躺在那里，对上那张美得让人心悸的脸。他见过各种光彩夺人的宝物，但即使与Annatar相识百年，黑发精灵仍然无法用言语或某一件珍宝来形容后者的美。

“我觉得你该想我了。”凑到身下精灵的耳边，金发迈雅毫不掩饰地戏谑。

黑发精灵并不习惯对方如此直白地逗弄，他别扭地起身，将自己从对方的禁锢下挣脱出来，“这次你给我带了什么？”

“很久以前我就答应你的一样东西。”

“你指的是？…”黑发精灵困惑地问。

Annatar摊开右手，掌心是一枚并不起眼的戒指，没有多余的宝石镶饰，质朴到了极点。唯独内侧有一圈若隐若现的铭文暗藏蹊跷。

“戴上它试试。”

即便内心有一个无法辨识的声音阻挠他立时接受对方的馈赠，但诺多血液里对知识的无限渴望和身为工匠对崭新技艺的好奇最终还是将那个微弱的声音压制了下去。Celebrimbor伸手想拿起戒指，Annatar却抢先抓住了他的手掌，将戒指套在他的食指上。

黑发精灵倏地涨红了脸，今晚他的朋友似乎认定了要戏弄自己，因为这一小小的举动便是精灵结为永生伴侣的标志，而面前的金发迈雅一脸正经的表情更是让事情陷入了无法回转的尴尬境地。

没等Celebrimbor开口抗议对方的荒唐行径，从指尖传来的陌生感觉便如潮水般涌向他全身，丰饶安宁的精灵国度Eregion忽然整个呈现在他眼前，流云般飞速驶过西边天鹅遍野的Nin-in-Eilph沼泽，沿着宽广平缓的Glanduin河水，矗立着由矮人工匠Narvi用秘银打造和由Celebrimbor绘制符文协力所建的矮人王国Khazad-dum的西侧大门——都林之门，往东是高耸绵延的Hithaeglir——迷雾山脉，越过红角隘口，Dimrill山谷一头连接着波光粼粼的镜影湖，另一头银光河与宁若戴尔河终至Lorien汇集于一处。画卷般的真实景象在精灵工匠眼前如许掠过，前所未有的探索热情在他身体里激烈碰撞，刚才还被倦意充斥的四肢瞬间盈满了气力，仿佛只要他的双脚离开地面，就能即刻去往阿尔达的任何一处。

望着眼前的精灵工匠一如自己所料地陷入力量之戒的魔力中，金发迈雅不禁愉快地挑起嘴角。诚然这只是他一系列计划中的小小一环，但目睹一个诺多王族被自己所造之物迷惑住心智，哪怕只是短暂一瞬。也足以让Sauron颇感得意。

“你到底是怎么做到的？”Celebrimbor早已把前一刻对挚友轻佻举动的不满抛诸脑后，迫不及待地反握住Annatar的手问道。

“耐心点，我亲爱的Telperinquar，”金发迈雅拨开黑发精灵的手，指尖兴味盎然地摩挲着Celebrimbor的下巴，“现在，对于我送上的礼物，你要怎么回报我呢？”

诺多精灵为难地默不作声，只因他十分清楚Annatar这次展示的制造技艺全然崭新且无可企及，即便他穷尽Feanor家族的智慧，一时之间也无法造出超越这枚戒指的成就。

“或许现在我不能回报你的慷慨馈赠，”Celebrimbor诚恳地说，“但假如你愿意教我和我的伙伴这其中的锻造奥秘，相信过不了多久，我们就能在你的帮助下完成一些了不起的作品。”

忍住几乎难以遏制的欣喜，Sauron摆出Annatar——“天赋宗师”这称号下他所能展示的最威严郑重的表情，“这是我的荣幸。”

“只不过我需要你答应我一个条件……”金发迈雅语焉不详地话锋一转。

“任何事，只要我能做到。”Celebrimbor毫不犹豫地回答。

“这件事恐怕并非如你想象得容易。”Annatar的话音里竟带着一丝忧愁。

“到底是什么呢？”

“力量之戒的锻造需消耗铸造者的心神，而在铸造的过程中，哪怕是一丝的邪念都将导致最终诞生的这枚戒指拥有负面的力量，尽而会有将佩戴者引入毁灭境地的危险，”Annatar顿了顿，又继续道，“所以我不能将铸造力量之戒的技艺随意传授，只有经由检视的纯粹灵魂才能接受我的这份礼物。”

“那你要如何检视纯粹的灵魂呢？”黑发精灵并不觉得这样的要求有何过分之处。

“我必须和这个灵魂的主人结为伴侣。”Annatar无奈地微笑。

“……什么？！……”

这样的答案显然不在Celebrimbor的意料之内。几百年来，他都认定今生自己的伴侣只会是手中的钢锤和铁钻，铸造之外的一切事物他都不以为意。甚至是祖父那为夺回精灵宝钻，以家族之名立下的不祥誓言，他都未曾介入。第一纪的三次亲族相残与他毫无瓜葛，为此他甚至断绝了与父亲的关系，只因他痛恨以誓言之名犯下的种种杀戮罪孽。在他看来，工匠最大的成就只来源于创造本身，而非占有创造之物。所以他无法理解祖父的执着，即便精灵宝钻是整个阿尔达至高无上的瑰宝。

现在Annatar的要求让Celebrimbor陷入了一种全新的困境，结为伴侣……对他来说这是一个多么陌生的概念……一个他不曾思考过的选择……

“这是唯一的方式？”

“对。只有这样我才能探视你灵魂深处的光芒，确保那里没有一丝的杂质。当然，我亲爱的朋友，你的正直与善良，我从未有过丝毫的怀疑，只是锻造力量之戒事关重大，如有一丝闪失，我将无颜回到Valinor再见我的导师……”

“当然，Annatar……我理解你的顾虑……只是我从未想过要与任何一个精灵结为伴侣，而你还是一位迈雅……”

“你对Aule的忠诚也许能更容易地解开眼下的困局，”金发迈雅继续用巧言辞令诱惑着在情爱方面可谓单纯的诺多精灵，“何况我们并不需要今晚就做出这般重要的决定。只是……”

“Annatar，你一直是我忠诚的朋友，有话不妨直说。”黑发精灵虽然依旧对眼下的话题拘束异常，但他对挚友的信任却全写在脸上。

金色的脑袋低垂着，像是在仔细思考着什么，当Annatar终于抬起头来的时候，那双天青色的眸子深处折射着Celebrimbor未曾见过的深邃幽光，像是能将他的意识吸进去的魔幻磁石，令人迷醉。而刚才还在一闭一合吐露词句的双唇，这时却如同被施了法术般，静止不动。下一秒那两片柔软温热的唇瓣就贴住了Celebrimbor的嘴角。甚至称不上是吻的动作，已足够搅地黑发精灵阵脚大乱。抵住彼此的鼻尖，金发迈雅用细密的亲吻和偶尔露出的舌尖勾勒着诺多王子轮廓分明的嘴唇。这个近乎顽皮的动作让Celebrimbor想起了他用最轻柔的笔触在狭长的金属边缘刻下优美铭文时的那份小心翼翼。而现在被刻下印记的那个人变成了自己，他能清楚地感觉到Annatar古老而强大的躯体里蕴藏能轻而易举将自己的意志瞬间撕裂的能力，但对方不仅没有这么做，而是像讨好似的试探着。Celebrimbor从没和一个同性发生如此亲密的接触，而上一次他和另一个精灵亲吻还是在某一年Gondolin的“夏日之门”庆典上。如今他只记得那个吻结束时绿色藤蔓落在白墙上的斑驳阴影，而与他拥吻的那个精灵面目却模糊了，飞扬在风里的究竟是褐色还是黑色的秀发？银铃般的咯咯笑声回荡在耳边，尽是欢愉的气息，丝毫没有欲望的痕迹。

觉察到黑发精灵的不专心，金发青年像是带着惩戒意味地轻咬了一口对方的下唇，深红色的血痕顿时清晰可见，一切都开始朝着Sauron最先预计的方向逆行而去。他那完美无瑕的面具裂开了一道口子，身体里不可抑制的欲望争先恐后地从这条裂缝中挣扎着爬出来。他的双手毫无回转余地的扣住黑发精灵，再不似刚才一般小心温柔。近乎贪婪地锁住那双不知所措颤抖着的嘴唇，吞下对方喉咙里发出的丝丝呻吟，金发迈雅毫不顾忌地开始侵占黑发精灵嘴里的每一寸领地，灵活的舌头扫过敏感的内腔，尖利的犬牙划在刚才因他而生的伤痕上，血腥的刺激终究还是将他身体里隐匿最深的野兽释放了出来。

披着Annatar表皮的邪恶魔君重重地将黑发精灵推倒在卧榻上，对方反应未及，寝衣便被撕开了一个巨大的口子，肌肉结实分明的躯体像一道诱人至极的美味呈现在金发恶魔的眼前，只属于Feanor家族的灵魂之火透过这鲜活的肉体，闪耀着难以抗拒的光芒。

Sauron暗暗念动咒语，他清楚经验尚浅的诺多王子无法将他施下的迷情咒术与身体里蠢蠢欲动的原始渴望分辨开来。这不是他的计划，但现在金发迈雅几乎要为自己的临时演出击掌叫好。玷污一具如此纯洁的躯体让他觉得自己像是回到了Angband最初的地洞里，埃尔达的美丽身躯在邪火里扭曲燃烧，黑色的污浊慢慢覆盖了雪白的肉身，黏腻腥臭的液体包裹住还未成形的可憎生物，当它们最终破茧而出的那一刻，即使是精于创造的Sauron也无法否认这是Eru创世以来最突破他想象力的作品。Sauron的主人曾经告诫他，一切美好的物质都是为了最终被毁灭而存在。如今他相信自己更进了一步，让Feanor的子孙顺从地躺在他身下，被欲望一点点吞噬理智，直到哭喊着渴求与自己的交合。这是多么让人热血沸腾的计划。

“Annatar……啊……”Celebrimbor挣扎着想要逃离欲望的牢笼，此刻他所感知的一切都陌生的可怕，却也无可言喻的诱人。金发迈雅对他周身的每一处敏感都了若指掌，落在他耳尖的吻撕咬着他仅存的清醒神智，湿滑的舌尖一会儿来到他后颈的凹陷处来回舔舐，下一秒胸前的突起却被金发迈雅的指尖和舌头一起恶劣玩弄，黑发精灵在这一强烈的刺激下几乎无法喊呼出声，他只能挺起腰肢，毫无自觉地像个只懂得迎合欲望的玩物般迎接一轮又一轮的折磨。他那从未被情欲开发过的身体，在金发恶魔熟练的逗弄之下，成了一件最动听的乐器，每一下恰到好处的弹拨，都能收获一曲酥软淫靡的呻吟。

“不……Annatar……不要……”徒劳的恳求落在金发青年耳中只是鼓励他继续使出各种淫邪手段的美妙音符。他将黑发精灵翻过身，故意忽略了对方肿胀许久的性器。还不到时候，现在就刺激那个最敏感的部分，只会让这个乐趣无穷的夜晚早早结束。继续吻住精灵脆弱无助的耳尖，Annatar从他依然穿戴整齐的衣袍内掏出一个竖长形状的项链吊坠，将他晃荡在Celebrimbor眼前。

“还记得这个吗？”金发迈雅轻笑着地问，“这是你送我的第一件礼物。金银双圣树顶生出的星之火焰。多么巧妙的设计，多么适合纪念今天这样的日子。”

那项坠分为两部分，星之火焰的纹章呈四方形，由五色宝石镶嵌而成，双圣树则由金子和秘银打造，树干互相缠绕，树顶的枝叶形成半个椭圆形，托住了象征着Finwe家族的火焰纹章。Annatar捏住了纹章一头，将金银树干的狭窄一头顺着Celebrimbor背脊上好看的弧线一路下滑，来到腰际的凹陷处，冰凉的金属像是一把催情的剑刃，划开早已被折磨得麻木的灵肉，无情地提醒着诺多精灵此刻他正在遭受怎样的折辱。然后让他更难以启齿的事发生了，刚才还在腰际打转的项坠混合着Annatar的亲吻，沾染唾沫的冰凉物件被后者咬住了粗壮的一头，而那竖长狭窄的一头被送进了黑发精灵挺翘的双臀之间。惊恐地意识到即将发生的一切，Celebrimbor无助地颤抖起来，他试图挣脱金发迈雅的掌控，但那个压在他肩膀上的手掌犹如千斤之重，而他每一次徒劳的挣扎，只让那看似不起眼的金属吊坠陷得更深，直到四方纹章那头卡在他干涩的甬道上方为止。当然这一切都和金发的恶魔脱不开干系。即使今日他的目的并非将眼前这个精灵的自尊摧残殆尽，但对维拉所造之物的憎恶或嫉妒依旧让Sauron忍不住开这样残酷的玩笑。而他接下来的用心则更为险恶。对于未尝情欲滋味的Celebrimbor而言，痛苦的性爱并不是个好主意，混合着疼痛与屈辱的极度欢愉才是Sauron想铭刻在黑发精灵记忆最深处，让他无可忘怀却又羞于启齿的经历。打开随身携带的一罐油脂，迷醉的芬芳四溢，指尖抹上这效力强劲的催情药剂，Annatar期待的压轴好戏终于要开始了。

丝毫没有将黑发精灵臀瓣里的项坠拿出来的意思，金发迈雅便将他的手指连同那冰冷的金属一同插入Celebrimbor甬道的深处。突如其来的侵入让黑发精灵难掩痛苦地呻吟，他痉挛似的抽动着想要逃离，但Sauron一手将他死死地按在床榻上，另一手继续增加侵入的手指。刚才还紧涩的肉穴在油脂的润滑下已经能够承受更为粗暴的侵犯。Annatar, 这个Sauron精心打造的肉身，不仅美貌非常，更拥常人不具备的忍耐力。为了塑造一个完美至高的迈雅形象，Annatar并不会轻易被世俗的情感和欲望打动。但正如先前所说，即便黑暗魔君的计划再周详，意外却总会发生。身下这具被情欲反复折磨的肉体像是在卑微地等待Annatar的临幸，而即便是迈雅的意志力最终也无法抵抗这样诱人的邀请，抽出已被黑发精灵的体热温暖的金属异物，取而代之的是饱胀的性器，一寸寸进入那略带滑腻滚烫的甬道。紧紧包裹的质感让金发青年很是满意。他知道这仅仅是一个开始，这具身体在接下来的很长一段日子里会一步步沦为他操控的玩偶。Annatar一手按住Celebrimbor的腰肢，一手揪住那头散乱的及肩黑发，迫使精灵屈起上半身。低下头，Annatar再次封住了那两片被肆虐已久的双唇，而下身的律动在整个过程中都未曾停止，紧密的结合将他的性器送至精灵体内那个敏感的部位，钝痛渐渐散去，取而代之的是奇异的渴望和难耐，慢慢从Celebrimbor的体内扩散开去，而精灵身前的硬挺也更加明显，晶莹的液体开始在顶上泌出，金发的迈雅一边享受着疯狂抽送带来的美妙快感，也不忘覆上对方的欲望，上下套弄，双重的刺激让毫无经验的黑发精灵沉沦在欲海里，再也无法逃脱。而当近乎难以想象的高潮来临时，金发的迈雅和被他玩弄了许久的精灵却同时释放出来。这样亲密的时刻似乎有违Sauron的本意，但此刻谁又愿意思考这些呢？躺在Celebrimbor身旁，拨开对方脸上汗湿的头发，Annatar轻吻住精灵阖上的双眼，唇尖感受着对方高潮后难以自制的颤动。

***

Sauron的计划成功了。

Celebrimbor Feanorean一如所料地在他诱惑之下堕落了。

明日的太阳升起时，他会捡起神圣高贵的皮囊，告诉曾经只热衷于铸造的精灵工匠拥有一颗全无瑕疵的洁净魂魄。他会重新戴上导师的面具，将铸造力量之戒的本领一一传授。

而每当Celebrimbor遵循他的指点铸造出一枚力量之戒时，他会再次要求检视工匠的灵魂，确保那儿没有被权力的阴影所玷污，确保每一枚戒指都会在出自最圣洁纯粹的工匠之手。

而当他终有一天打造出统御之戒时，他将让Celebrimbor戴上最强大的次戒，成为他最荣耀的仆从，共享黑暗宝座的权力。

Sauron确信终有一天Celebrimbor洁白的灵魂之火将会在他的操控下变成吞噬空虚的黑暗之火。

也许他并不真正信仰彻底的摧毁，而是希翼着用自己的方式重塑被彻底摧毁的灵魂。

***

Sauron的预言一个个实现。

他用各种能够想尽的方法占有Celebrimbor的身体。每一次肉体的交合都像是对他预言的未来发出的甜美颂歌。

然后，他造出了那枚倾注了自己灵魂的至尊戒。

戴上戒指的那一刻，预言之墙忽然裂开了一道无可弥补的缝隙。

***

人类、矮人与精灵。Sauron与他的魔军。

战场的那一边，熟悉的黑发精灵脱下了工匠的护袍，披上了陌生的铠甲。他的身后，星之火焰的纹章在空中飘扬。

一切都不再重要了，Sauron抛开了他那华丽高贵的皮囊，沉重的盔甲之下是虚空里最深不见底的黑暗力量。

当手中的利剑穿透精灵工匠的躯体时，他似乎能隐隐感到那撕裂的肉体传来的熟悉颤动。

但当他再靠近一些，却几乎被对方灵魂深处快要燃尽的烈焰灼伤了双眼。

这是他第一次觉得自己被背叛了。

而这也是他最后一次见到那双曾在他灵魂深处留下一丝裂痕的灰色眼眸。  
  
---


End file.
